O melhor Natal de nossas vidas
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Oneshot  Não há nada melhor do que passar o Natal do lado de quem você ama! Conteúdo extremamente açucarado!XD - Milo X Dégel  Pasmem! - Feliz Natal!


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada. Isso é apenas uma fanfic (:

**Aviso**: Conteúdo Yaoi extremamente açucarado! Rs

.

**N/A**: Olha, desta vez viajei longe na escolha do casal rsrs

Espero que gostem! Um Feliz Natal atrasado para todos!

Beijão!

.

Sem betagem, sorry :~

.

**O melhor Natal de nossas vidas.**

.

Ahh o Natal era tão lindo...

Ver os flocos de neve cobrirem a relva amarelo-alaranjada do jardim era seu passatempo favorito naquela época do ano. Podia ficar horas e mais horas defronte ao vidro, embaçado por sua respiração quente, apenas admirando os delicados cristais colidirem com as folhas.

Logo mais seria noite de Natal...

Uma noite especial que passaria junto de alguém especial. Estava devaneando, segurando o queixo com as mãos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos no tampo da escrivaninha, quando ouviu o som de algo cair ao chão. Alarmado, levantou-se da poltrona, caminhando em direção ao ruído.

-_ Opa, acho que derrubei o saco de nozes no chão_! – ele disse sem jeito, sorrindo aquele sorriso que somente ele conseguia dar. Sincero, infantil.

- _Deixa que eu pego pra você_! – o outro respondeu de imediato, apanhando o saquinho do chão. Ao levantar-se, correspondeu ao sorriso dele, levando a mão livre até a bochecha do outro, acarinhando-o.

- _Sei que gosta muito do Natal, e Natal sem nozes não seria Natal, certo?_ – brincou, deixando o restante das compras em cima da mesa.

- _Não pensei que fosse lembrar de trazê-las, Mi. _– o sorriso se alargou. Como podia no mundo existir alguém tão gentil e bonito como Milo Drivakis?

Há cerca de sete anos, Milo e Dégel haviam se conhecido em um curso de web que ambos fizeram. Sempre buscavam dividir a mesma mesa, montando os projetos em dupla juntos. Ambos tinham muitas similaridades, porém, enquanto Milo era um pouco atrapalhado, ouvia rock n' roll e adorava comida apimentada, Dégel ouvia música clássica, jogava RPG online e chorava copiosamente assistindo filmes da Disney.

Não demorou muito para tornarem-se melhores amigos, e logo veio a vontade de ficar junto o tempo todo. Firmaram namoro numa noite de Ano Novo, comemorando o fim de um ano e o começo de outro com um beijo apaixonado. Após entrarem para a faculdade, decidiram iniciar uma vida a dois, já que ambos cursariam em uma universidade que se situava em outra cidade.

Já estavam há algum tempo juntos quando acabaram por beber demais em uma das várias festas universitárias – a qual Dégel fora praticamente arrastado por Milo – oque resultou em uma tórrida noite de amor – a primeira de ambos.

Alguns anos se passaram e logo chegou o dia das formaturas. Milo formou-se em direito, enquanto Dégel conquistava o diploma de físico. Por sorte, cada um conseguiu seguir em sua área na hora de encontrar um emprego. Dégel começou a dar aulas, enquanto Milo montou um escritório com mais dois amigos que se formaram juntos: Aiolia e Manigold. E, quando juntaram certa quantia de fundos, fizeram um jantar anunciando o noivado. Mantiveram-se na cidade em que haviam se formado, já que haviam conquistado espaço próprio naquela localidade. Limitaram-se somente em se mudar para um apartamento em uma avenida tranquila, próxima do escritório de Milo.

Este ano teriam que passar o Natal sozinhos, já que a maioria dos amigos e parentes iriam viajar. Dégel tinha algumas aulas para adiantar e Milo alguns casos para resolver, portanto, acharam melhor permanecer em casa.

Definitivamente, não se importavam em passar o Natal só os dois, já que ambos eram companhias infinitamente agradáveis um pro outro.

Um mini pinheiro fora metodicamente enfeitado por Dégel, enquanto Milo – que já havia quebrado um anjinho e uma bolinha azul – havia se cingido a colocar somente a estrela no pico da árvore.

Como Dégel tinha habilidades na cozinha – como bom francês que era – decidiu cuidar da ceia, enquanto Milo se encarregava das bebidas.

O aroma saboroso dos quitutes ao forno preenchia o ambiente, fazendo com que o loiro voltasse o olhar para o fogão.

_- Não me diga que você fez rosbife, Dedé_! – indagou em tom alegre enquanto se aproximava do fogão

-_ Claro que fiz, é o seu favorito, não podia faltar _– replicou ao noivo, caminhando junto dele.

- _Estou faminto, amor... podemos comer antes da meia noite?_

_- Claro que não! Não vamos estragar nossa noite de Natal, mesmo porque, faltam apenas uma hora e meia pra meia noite. Vá tomar seu banho, Mi._

_- Ok, ok, eu vou... _– resmungou feito uma criança, dirigindo-se até o banheiro.

Algum tempo depois, ambos jaziam lado a lado defronte a árvore de Natal montada por Dégel. Apreciavam o piscar colorido das várias luzinhas, enquanto aguardavam a meia noite.

Cinco minutos depois, enfim o grande relógio de corda suspenso na parede badalou as doze batidas.

_- Feliz Natal, Milo! _– a voz doce do francês soava próxima do ouvido do noivo, já que ambos estavam bem próximos.

Repentinamente, Milo puxou uma das mãos que mantinha oculta sobre a jaqueta, trazendo junto dela uma pequena caixinha de veludo negro, chamando a atenção do outro.

Sem rodeios, o grego trouxe o pequeno objeto até a frente do noivo, abrindo-o com certo cuidado, receoso de derrubar o que havia em seu interior, já que era desastrado por natureza. Revelou dois pares de alianças douradas que repousavam sobre uma almofada de tecido rubro.

-_ Feliz Natal, Dedé... Quer se casar comigo?_

Emocionado, o professor tomou o amado nos braços, o apertando com força. Encheu o rosto do noivo com beijos carinhosos, até finalmente o encarar com um belo sorriso adornando os lábios finos.

_- Com toda certeza do mundo, Mi! _– replicou trêmulo.

Um beijo apaixonado foi trocado pelo casal enquanto a neve caia deliberadamente lá fora. Aquele, sem dúvidas, fora o melhor Natal da vida de ambos.

* * *

**Fim**

**.**


End file.
